


“Moony”的由来

by permanganateion



Series: 饥饿游戏au [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Fluff, Hunger Games Tributes, M/M, wolfstar, 犬狼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanganateion/pseuds/permanganateion
Summary: 一如往常，该归给罗琳的归给罗琳饥饿游戏au下一篇会比较严肃(？)，先来个穿插的短打甜饼吧（其实我没想到这篇会这么短，不过我确实是没什么想写的啦😂），顺便揭露我第一篇结尾埋的一个糖，我知道我不说大概没人发现哈。下一篇应该就是饥饿游戏au的最后一篇了。之后詹莉会正式出场，这里就先不赘述莱姆斯跟莉莉的友谊。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: 饥饿游戏au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957345
Kudos: 5





	“Moony”的由来

**Author's Note:**

> **一如往常，该归给罗琳的归给罗琳**
> 
> 饥饿游戏au
> 
> 下一篇会比较严肃(？)，先来个穿插的短打甜饼吧（其实我没想到这篇会这么短，不过我确实是没什么想写的啦😂），顺便揭露我第一篇结尾埋的一个糖，我知道我不说大概没人发现哈。下一篇应该就是饥饿游戏au的最后一篇了。
> 
> 之后詹莉会正式出场，这里就先不赘述莱姆斯跟莉莉的友谊。

在西里斯跟莱姆斯周围的人都知道，西里斯喜欢叫莱姆斯“Moony”，并且很讨厌除了自己以外的人这样叫。

直到某一天莉莉突然问他说，Moony背后代表的意义是什么？全帕纳姆国甚至是十二个区的人都因为西里斯在饥饿游戏里面公开说过而得知了关于布莱克家族的代号传统。而西里斯对于莱姆斯代号的由来解释一直是因为他的夜视能力。

在莱姆斯回答莉莉问题的同时他突然想起，西里斯知道他夜视能力好是在第七天晚上（西里斯跟莱姆斯相遇在第五天），第十区跟第五区的女孩正好停在他们休息的树下，而莱姆斯在半夜大约三点把西里斯叫起来指着树下。西里斯只看到一片漆黑但莱姆斯却清晰看到了两个身影。

但是那是在第六天晚上他们聊了好久，莱姆斯快要在他怀里睡着。他睡意朦胧但感觉到西里斯吻了他发顶，以他自己的名讳发誓说要两个人一起出去，最后叫了他Moony。这代表说早在知道他的特长之前西里斯就在心底替他取好名字了。这代表他那时候就把你当家人了，莱姆斯脑海里的那个声音告诉他，他红着脸要那个声音闭嘴。

这天两人刚做完躺在床上，莱姆斯枕在西里斯胸口玩着他有点汗湿的头发，西里斯环着他的肩膀，两个人都还不想起来去浴室冲澡，莱姆斯决定问他。

“Pads，莉莉前几天问我说你为什么叫我Moony。”

西里斯在他太阳穴印下一吻，“那你告诉她是因为你的夜视能力了吗？”

“我是这么说的，但是，”莱姆斯抬头亲吻西里斯，一个短暂的吻，“我想起来你早在知道那个之前就这样叫我了。”西里斯挑起一根好看的眉毛表示疑惑。

“我其实有听到那天晚上你说的话。”

“哪天晚上？”西里斯顺着他的颈脖往下亲吻，不行，他必须在他俩再搞起来前问出答案。他向后抽身躲避，西里斯噘嘴表示抗议。

“ ‘我会把你弄出这里。我们会手牵着手走出这天杀的竞技场。我们可以搬去你家乡的胜利者村落，远离第二区，远离格里莫广场，远离所有其他的布莱克。然后我们可以在那里永远快乐的生活下去。以我的名讳发誓，Moony。’ ”

西里斯的脸瞬间红了，伸手把脸前的头发一把拨到脑后，“你这不只是听到了你是一字不漏的背起来了啊。”

“嗯。”莱姆斯露出狡黠的微笑，西里斯就爱他偶尔的顽皮，“所以你少唬弄我，从实招来。”

“因为，”西里斯认命的叹了口气，谁叫他的Moony这么冰雪聪明，“Sirius是夜空中最亮的星星，而你，你是夜空中最亮的天体。”西里斯向下抓住他的手，拉到面前虔诚的亲吻指节，“傻瓜，因为你像月光一样温柔、因为你让我目眩神迷（Moony）[1]。”

end. 

[1] Moony在牛津字典的解释是：dreamy and unaware of one's surroundings, for example because one is in love（如梦似，恍惚的没有注意到周遭环境，例如因为陷入爱河）


End file.
